Feels Like This
by JC Blackbird
Summary: When Kurt gets into a terrible accident, his friends and family from both McKinley and Dalton have to band together to find the culprate responsible and piece Kurt back together.  What happens when the cards are dealt and all the truth comes out?
1. All Good Things Come to an End

Blaine pushed open the heavy antique doors to the Arts Hall of Dalton Academy and was washed over in a wave of sorrow. The smile on his face fell straight off as soon as his foot hit the marble floor, dying along with the tune he'd been whistling that he'd heard on the drive over. Every blue blazer that attended Dalton seemed to be crowded in the Hall, color faded from their skin and mouths agape, some with trembling lips and hands. As soon as they heard the door creak open they turned to face him, pity clouding their eyes. No one moved at all after that, much less said a word. They just stood there looking at him like he'd just been told he had 6 months to live. The tension in the air was thick with melancholy; the only thing that proved that the world wasn't standing still being the soft whimpers and sobs that rang through the air from somewhere far in the distance.

He took another step forward and they all cleared a path for him to the Warbler's practice room. He started to carefully take more steps, each one sounding like a gun shot in the tense quiet. Was this some sort of prank? If it was it was stupid and completely not funny. Still, the Warblers were definitely not known for their acting, and no movie he'd ever seen had ever made him feel this genuine. He traversed the path slowly, each step seeming to take hours as stormy, dangerous thoughts started to form alongside butterflies in his stomach.

He finally reached the open doors to the practice room, boys spilling out of the doorway letting him in. He looked around. The usual choir room that was filled with practicing Warblers and their harmonies was gone, replaced with what seemed to be at least a hundred Dalton boys. They all hung their heads, the Warblers overflowing the couches and chairs while the rest stood up and filled every other square inch of space. They were crowded around something, circling around it, but as soon as the boys by the door saw him come in they started to whisper to one another, passing one phrase to the next boy and so on until the word spread the the center of the room, which from Blaine's view seemed miles away in the sea of morose Dalton boys. Finally a familiar face made his way through the crowd. Ed. His thick brown-black hair was out of place, like he'd been running his hand rough it like he always did when he got stressed, and his pale sea green eyes were threatening to give way to tears. He placed a large, cold hand on Blaine's shoulder and carefully led him to the middle of the room where all the guys were focusing their attention. He could hear some sort of noise coming from the center of the crowd now as he got closer, and when he was about to reach the edge he could began to understand what it was.

Sitting on their knees with their heels tucked beneath them were two of Blaine's best friends and fellow Warblers' girlfriends. Georgia and Ryan were bawling their eyes out, wiping at their running makeup and hugging each other. Their shirts were stained in each other's tears and their hair lay limp and straggly, falling over their shoulders and in their faces. Three girls Blaine thought he recognized but couldn't quite place were seated around them, rubbing their backs in circular motions, blotting away their makeup-tainted tears away with kleenexes, and pulling their hair out of their faces. A rather tall boy with dark brown hair was crouched down in front of them, concern and confusion on very inch of his face. Blaine knew this boy. He was Kurt Hummel's stepbrother Finn.

Blaine broke through the circle and walked over to Finn, crouching down along side him. The familiar girls surrounding the two mysterious criers were from the McKinley High School glee club, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn. Now that he was inside the circle, Blaine could see a crowd of color standing out amongst the navy blazers. The rest of New Directions were here too, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, and Mike Chang. Their faces were twisted in agonized disbelief, tears falling down Rachel's chin and dripping to the floor. Brittany was sitting on her heels, burrowing her head into Artie's shoulder as she cried. Santana was hugging Sam, but she wasn't crying. A single tear betrayed her and fell down her cheek. Lauren and Puck both looked completely dazed, like what was happening was beyond their reach of comprehension. Mike took a step towards Tina but she shook her head without looking at him.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked hesitantly, breaking the tortured silence. Everyone seemed to snap out of their haze and realize he was there, tearing their eyes away from the crying girls to look at him. Finn looked at him in confusion for a moment before seeming to grasp what he had asked. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it seconds later, turning away from him again.

"Hun what are you saying?" Mercedes asked one of the crying girls, ignoring Blaine, her eyes swimming in fear and hope, hope that what the girls had just told her was a mistake.

"A bunch of guys in uniforms and ski masks kidnapped us last night. We broke free this morning and we ran straight out of the forest they had brought us to and onto the highway," one of the girls choked out through shaky uneven breaths. She lifted her head and Blaine immediately knew who she was. Her long strawberry blond waves should have given it away from the moment he entered the room, but nothing seemed to make sense right now. "David and Wes were the first ones out, Kurt and then Ryan and I right behind them. A car was about to hit David and Wes, but Kurt jumped in front of it and pushed them out of the way. They rolled off to the side of the road but Kurt... He just... He was lying there and... Kurt..." She exploded into a fit of tears and sobs and buried her face back into the other girl's shoulder. The other girl was more composed now, her eyes rimmed bright red and tears streaming uncontrollably down her face, but she didn't make a sound. She wrapped her arms around the weeping girl, clutching her fingers hard into the girl's plaid shirt and scrunching it up.

No one dared to even breathe. The girl in the center continued to cry, but the McKinley girls had stopped weeping and attending to them, frozen in disbelief and fear next to the boys. Blaine couldn't seem to wrap his head around what he'd just heard.

"Is...he...dead?" Brittany whispered what everyone had been thinking but wasn't brave enough to say. The girl holding the blond in the center lifted her head and whispered, "No. He's in the South Marshal Hospital in critical condition. They wouldn't let us see him. We dragged the three of them into the hospital one at a time, dragging their feet on the ground. Kurt was so limp. His legs kept dangling all funny and his arms didn't twist right. His face was all red on one side and his hair was all wet and he didn't wake up like Wes and David did. They just dragged him away on that bed with his arm hanging off the side and his face all red and they wouldn't let us see him." She repeated herself and let her words slowly fade away. Her lips kept moving but no words were coming out. "He made this sound when he hit the ground. It was so final, like when you drop your mom's favorite glass vase and you know it's going to break before it hits the ground. You can hear it shatter and you keep trying to put the pieces back together, but they won't stay. They just keep falling back to the ground when you put them together. I keep hearing it over and over again." She stared off into the distance and then seemed to see Blaine, who hadn't quite processed what she was saying. She unlatched herself from the girl with the long wavy hair and ran to him, sliding into his arms and gripping him like she thought he was about to fall to pieces.

"It's okay Ryan," he told her, stroking her bright red hair. None of this was real. Things like this didn't happen to people as kind, young, confidant, and loving as Kurt. He was only sixteen. He couldn't be in something as awful sounding as 'critical condition'. No, not Kurt.

"Wait, Ryan, you said he was in what hospital?" someone behind Blaine and the inner circle asked. The girl with the strawberry waves pulled herself together and answered for her friend.

"South Marshal," she choked out.

"I have to get there," Finn said determined, standing up. Blaine stood up next to him, pulling Ryan up with him.

"I'm coming too."

"I cant believe it," Rachel whispered, choking on the last word. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry again.

"We're going with you. All of us." Sam stepped forward and looked Finn dead in the eye. Finn considered this then nodded.

"I need to call Burt and my mom," Finn said, extending his shaky hand out to no one in particular for a cell phone. Mercedes handed him hers and he tried to dial the number. His hands were shaking so hard that, he couldn't keep his finger still enough to punch the right number.

"Damn it!" he yelled, throwing down the phone hard on the ground. Mercedes jumped a little and stared at her ruined phone while Finn ran an immensely shaky hand through his hair and started pacing around in the circle of boys. Suddenly Ed stepped forward to Finn, grabbing his elbow.

"Come on," he said, "I'll take you to the hospital. Chances are they've already called your parents and we'll meet up with them there." he was the voice of reason in a sea of panic, his voice steady and sure. Finn looked at him blankly for a moment then nodded his head slightly. Ed directed him through the crowd, both disappearing, while every pair of eyes trailed after them. Blaine, still holding Ryan upright, followed after them absently, dragging the girl with him. The New Directions and Georgia in turn followed him, leaving every student to stare after them.

* * *

><p>"Did that just happen?" Jocelyn asked breathlessly, placing a hand on her older brother's shoulder. She'd heard every word in the heightened silence, but she and her sibling were at the back of the crowd in the practice room, Jocelyn having to stand on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of the drama.<p>

"I can't believe it," Jake replied with glazed over eyes. He turned his head to look at his sister and then grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said in a hushed voice, pulling her through the crowd while trying to remain unseen, "I've got to see if she's okay."

"You mean _he_? We are chasing after these strangers to see if Kurt's okay, right?" Jocelyn looked at her brother expectantly with her deep green eyes and sighed dreadfully when he hesitated before saying, "Oh, um... Yeah. Of course." _Here we go again_, she thought to herself, using her other hand to drag it restlessly through her long platinum curls.


	2. I Just Wanna Run

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Jake flushed at this. Why had he done this? He didn't even know Kurt that well. Sure, he'd said hi to him in the hallways a few times and he might have been partnered up with him to write a speech once, but they weren't exactly close friends. But he just had to see that girl again. He was being ridiculous, of course he knew that, and completely horrible for doing this during a crisis, but it was just that girl. She had to be one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen in his life. Her tan skin, dark, seductive eyes, perfectly straight and gorgeous brown-black hair were all he could think about. Was she clinging onto that blonde guy like he was her boyfriend, sure, but things change, right? He could've sworn she'd looked at him, though, her teary eyes calling out to him to wipe the tears away. She'd swept him off his feet just by looking at him.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes at her brother's far away and dreaming expression and was about to answer the question. She was so tempted to talk in her regular voice and cross her arms over her chest like she always did, but Jake had told her it would give her away. She had to keep her cover, or else she'd have to go back to that stupid all girls school she'd attended all her life, Crawford Country Day. She'd have to go back to playing tennis (which she'd been forced into although she hated it with a passion) first thing in the morning, then baking cakes and cookies and other useless crap in Home Ec. for fourth period, and eating nothing but salads and paninis at lunch every weekday until she'd drive the long drive back home and stuff herself with all the fatty foods she could find within a ten mile radius.

Dalton was so much more fun than Crawford, and the whole undercover thing just made it ten times more so. Without realizing what she was doing she tried to grasp a lock of her platinum curls to twirl around her finger but was confused for a moment when she was left grasping for air. Then she remembered. It had been half a school year and she still hadn't adjusted to the whole short-guy-hair wig thing. Her brother made her slip it on as they followed the group to the Dalton parking lot. If she was pretending to be a guy at an all boys academy she had to look the part.

"Ed, this is my... er... brother JJ. He just transferred here last week from... Well that doesn't really matter. Anyways, Kurt has been showing him around Dalton all week and they're really tight now. When he found out the news he made me come out here with him to see if we could go to the hospital to see him, Wes, and David with you guys," Jake explained sort of smoothly to Edward Mullens, the last member of the Warbler Council trio besides Wes and David. Ed looked 'JJ' up and down, making Jocelyn nervous. She'd met most of the Dalton boys whenever she'd visit her brother during school holidays and such. She'd hated Ed since she first met him in eighth grade and he and her brother, Wes, David, and Blaine had mixed green hair color into her shampoo bottle. Ever since then he and his little possy pranked her every April Fools Day, tee peed her dorm every year on her birthday, and gone out with every single one of her friends. She had reason to hate him and his oh so annoying antics.

But now as she was stuck being surveyed by his strange pale green eyes she couldn't help but be completely in his hands. If he found her out now he'd most definitely rat her out and then she'd be publicly humiliated and sent back to the stupid land of sparkles and unicorns and sugar free, gluten free, everything-that-makes-a-cookie-taste-good-free cookies.

"Whatever," Ed said solemnly, turning around to walk to a gigantic foreign navy blue van on the other side of the parking lot and motioning for the Kraft siblings to follow him. They both exchanged a glance and then jogged over to the bus like car.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn couldn't help but find it strange that even during a crisis there could still be cliques. In the back of the van the football players from McKinley were sitting with their girlfriends, holding them, along with Georgia and Ryan. The front held all the Dalton boys who'd come, Blaine, Ed, Jake, Erik Fae, Shane Wilcox, and Lucas deVille. The middle of the van consisted of a pretty blond holding a boy by the handles of his wheelchair so he wouldn't slide around the vehicle, a girl clutching a huge gold Mercedes-Benz pendant, and a weeping girl in a dress with a pattern you'd find on your dead great grandmother's wallpaper. Jocelyn was sitting in the middle with these four.<p>

"So how do you guys know Kurt?" she asked in her best man voice. She was hunched over with her forearms resting on her knees, looking up at her little clique she'd been stuck with. The weepy girl burst into a fit of dramatic tears and the girl with the gold necklace seemed to just now realize Jocelyn was there. She looked her up and down in a quick glance and frowned.

"He used to go to our school, McKinley High. We were all in glee club together. He's my best friend," she said sadly. She extended a hand to Jocelyn. "My name's Mercedes Jones, and this is Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, and Brittany Pierce. They were in glee club with him too." She pointed out every person as she spoke, rubbing her fingers along the pendant absently with her other hand. Brittany was now wearing Artie's glasses, the two of them talking in hushed voices to each other and in deep conversation. Rachel looked suspiciously at Jocelyn and Mercedes' handshake, pausing her tears for a moment.

"And you are..." Rachel asked accusingly, raising an eyebrow. She quickly wiped at her eyes to remove the streaks of running mascara and eyeliner.

"I'm JJ. I just transferred to Dalton from... Canada. Kurt has been showing me around the campus for the past week and he's a really great guy. He's taken me under his wing in a way and it's just really upsetting to see something this awful happen to a guy like him." Most of that sentence hadn't been a lie. Had she ever been to Canada? No, but he had been showing her around and helping her adjust to the testosterone of Dalton.

"Interesting," Rachel said, still eyeing her. "Are you in the Warblers with Kurt and Blaine?"

"Oh no, I don't sing." Rachel seemed to lighten up after this comment and smiled at her.

"That's an interesting necklace," Jocelyn mentioned. Mercedes smiled lightly.

"Kurt gave it to me for my birthday last year. He said that one day my name would be more famous, well-known, and fabulous than the car." This made Jocelyn smile too.

* * *

><p>"Can't you drive any faster?" Finn hissed at Ed. He ran a hand through his brown hair and blinked away a few fearful tears. The awkward silence in the humongous van just made things worse. Instead of words bouncing around the walls, emotions ran thick through the air. Finn felt like they were slowly trying to strangle him.<p>

"Okay look, I know your stepbrother means a lot to you. He's family and family is everything. But if you don't calm down soon you're going to make things worse when you spaz out on him in the hospital. So sit back down, take some deep breaths or whatever, and let me drive my way. If I go any faster we'll crash and that'll mean more people in the hospital, got it?"

Finn glared at him and let go of his chair. He sat back down behind Ed in his own seat and rested his elbow on the armrest, resting his head in his hands and breathing heavily. His heart was pumping so loud he could actually hear it. It was safe to say that he was running solely on pure adrenaline.

A hand rested itself on Finn's shoulder. He looked up to find Quinn standing there. She motioned for him to scoot over and he did, allowing her to sit next to him. She didn't say a word. She just sat there holding his hand and rubbing her thumb back and forth over his hand. He lied his head down in her lap and she began to play with his hair and wipe away the tears that came streaking down his face one by one.

"I don't understand how his giant of a stepbrother can let out a tear or two but you, the unofficial boyfriend, quote 'just can't'," Jake stated. All of the Dalton boys were watching the scene between Finn and Quinn take place, completely baffled. With the exception of Blaine who sat staring out the van's window with an expression of deep thought, ignoring Jake completely.

"Wait, I'm really confused. I thought he was with that Raquel girl," Lucas said with eyebrows raised. Next to him Shane shook his head, flicking around his shaggy butter blond hair.

"Maybe he's with both of them. I mean he is his school's quarterback."

"What, you mean the McKinley football team? Dude they suck. No way he gets the lead soloist and the hot ex-head cheerleader," Erik said, watching Finn and Quinn with a bemused expression.

"Guys," Jake spoke softly, nodding towards Blaine so they would shut up. The now setting sun from the window was playing with Blaine and Jake's hair, bringing out the copper in Blaine's dark now messy curls and making his concerned friend's short golden strands glitter and gleam. They all shut up and looked down shamefully. It seemed wrong to act mildly normal during such a crisis. Lucas and Shane both looked around the bus. No one was making jokes like they were, or paying any attention to Finn and Quinn. Everyone was silently letting their tears fall now, whispering in hushed tones to each other and hugging each other like they were about to die in their arms.

"It makes sense," Shane said, sharing the same thoughts as Lucas, "if you think about it. If Megan and I were still dating right now I would be scared to death about the fact that it could have been her in that accident. I would be doing anything I could to savor every moment. If I didn't hate her."

"Yeah, well it wasn't Megan. It was Kurt," Blaine said resigningly. He had torn his usually warm but now icy eyes away from the window and was now looking down at his lap, fiddling with a piece of worn paper. Shane opened his mouth to say some type of apology but shut it when he couldn't find the words. In fact no one could the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>After driving the rest of the day in a huge van with a group of depressed teenagers, they finally arrived at the hospital. Ed barely had time to open the door before Finn was sprinting out of the van and across the dark parking lot, Blaine and Jake hot on his heels. Everyone rushed after them a moment later.<p>

Lucas, being as tall as he was, almost hit one of the hanging direction signs on the ceiling as he, Erik, and Shane chased after Blaine and Jake. He ducked at the last possible second and almost tripped over his own feet.

Finn was sprinting harder than he ever had in his entire life, almost running over patients in wheelchairs and completely bypassing the full waiting room. A nurse in pink scrubs and a white cardigan was starting to call him back but he could barely hear her. All that mattered was Kurt. He pushed open the door to the actual hospital and ran through the hallways, relying on instinct whenever he skidded to a hard stop and took a turn somewhere. Right when he was about to turn another corner he slammed into someone, sending him sprawling back towards the floor.

"What the he- Finn? Is that you son?" Finn was sitting on the floor, looking blurrily at a average sized man in his forties. He was wearing an olive green bubble vest over a black and dark blue plaid shirt. His familiar hiking boots had untied laces and as Finn's vision got slightly clearer as he wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes he saw dark circles around his kind eyes. He hadn't realized he'd started crying again until now. He was looking up at the tear-blurred image of Burt Hummel. His stepdad stood up with a groan and held out a hand to Finn, who took it, pulling him up.

Blaine came screeching to a halt next to them a few seconds later, more worry than he thought possible contorting his face. He had left his blazer in the van and his dress shirt had come untucked. The knot had fallen to the middle of his tie and his palms were clammy and trembling. The gel in his hair had completely faded, curls spilling freely over his forehead. His heart was beating so fast he felt like it was about to burst, but it wasn't from the running. He had to see Kurt. He'd never been this scared before in his life. If Kurt was... If Kurt wasn't alright then he didn't know how he could live with himself. Burt nodded to both of them and started to walk away. Blaine and Finn immediately followed him, disappearing up an elevator to their right.

Jake ran into the intersection a minute or so after Burt and the boys had gotten into the elevator.

"Crap!" he breathed, bending over with his hands on his knees. How the hell was he supposed to know Blaine was like a freaking ninja when it came to running? All he ever did was sing and talk about Kurt. And then talk about Kurt some more.

The rest of the group was right behind him, hurling into the double hallway. Shane was bent down like Jake was, with his hands on his knees, only he looked like he was about to hurl and then pass out. Lucas leaned against him, his lanky body pushing all its weight on Shane's small frame. The weight was too much and Shane buckled and fell face first to the floor, Lucas falling on top of him.

"Ow," they said simultaneously.

"Quit whining and split up!" Ed commanded, kicking Lucas lightly with his foot in the ribs.

"Ow."

Jake and Ed pulled the two up and they all split up into groups. Jake was about to grab his sister when the gorgeous girl he'd followed into the parking lot stepped in front of him. Right behind her was a dazed looking pretty blond wearing glasses pushing a sad boy in a wheelchair.

"Nuh uh pretty boy. You're coming with me." She reached out a manicured hand and grabbed his, turning on her heel and whipping her dark hair that smelled like oranges in his face. She pulled him along with the blond girl right behind her. He looked apologetically at his sister for a fraction of a second, then let himself be happily pulled along by the girl with a dopey smile of his face. They headed down the right hallway, bypassing the elevators completely.

"Well there's one group I guess. We still need a huge group to go on the elevators and send two people to every floor to check for Kurt," Ed said, looking expectantly at the rest of them. Shane, Erik, Lucas and the New Directions headed to the elevators, half of them squeezing into one elevator and the other half waiting for the next to come. Jocelyn was still staring in shock after her brother who had safely disappeared down the right hallway.

"Guess it's just you and me AJ." Ed looked at her expectantly.

"What? No, it um... It's JJ actually." Jocelyn turned her head to look at Ed who was staring curiously down at her. Every time those strange eyes of his would look her in the eye now she wanted to go hide under a rock.

"We better get going. No one seems to really be letting the reality of it all sink in. Once someone finds Kurt all the jokes and the smiles and the tears from the bus are going to vanish, replaced with this big dark dose of hopelessness that accompanies the distraught. It seems to make the world all but stop." He ran his hand through his dark hair a couple of times, letting it rest at his side when he was finished. Jocelyn watched it shake the slightest bit before he stuffed it in his pants pocket. He looked down at her with a what-are-you-looking-at expression.

"Are you like some depressed poet or something?" Ed laughed bitterly at this, shaking his head.

"Something like that I suppose." Then he walked away down the left hallway. He looked back at her over his shoulder without stopping and motioned for her to follow him.


	3. Into Your Arms

**Yikes! I just realized i forgot to mention that I don't own glee! Ryan Murphy and his amazing blessed mind do. ;)**

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that she better not hook up with him," Sam grumbled to Puck. This had to be the worst month of his life. First the only girl he ever came close to being in love with cheats on his with one of his best friends, then Kurt gets into this horrible accident, and now his new girlfriend was about to throw him to the curb for a stupid rich boy who didn't even play football. Great.<p>

"Dude do you even know Santana?" Puck was just now coming around the corner from the hallway he'd been searching. They'd already looked at three floors of this never ending hospital and they hadn't found anything besides a vending machine that they'd practically cleaned out.

"Well she seemed different on Valentine's Day, like she was actually a human being. And after she sang that song with Britt and she even held my hand when we were walking down the hallways for a few days. I just thought... You know... I mean-"

"That she was going to be like Quinn? Sorry man, but been there, done that with both of them and you're day dreaming if you think that." Puck walked up to Sam and they both continued down Sam's current hallway. There had to be a room here for every person in this town. This hospital just stretched on and on, adding more and more floors of room after room filled with sick patients.

"High school is crap." Sam was looking down at his feet as he walked while Puck stopped at every door to look through the window.

"Would you quit being a chick and help me? Dude you're being pathetic. This is about my man Kurt, not you and your slut of a girlfriend issues."

"Sorry. I guess you're right," Sam said, picking up his head. He was about to suggest taking the stairs to the next floor since their obviously wasn't anything on this level and the elevator was on the other end of floor when the intercom announced something.

"Doctor Barnoble to floor five, room number 137. Car accident patient in need of attending."

Sam and Puck exchanged a look before they sprinted all the way back to the elevator, almost running over the doctors coming out. They crashed inside it and onto the metal walls just as the door closed. Sam yanked his cell phone out of his pocket as Puck punched the five button on the wall, making it light up dimly and illuminating its new crack.

"Santana, did you hear the intercom just now?" Puck watched Sam as he paused for Santana's response, his blond eyebrow's furrowing. "Oh. I guess it only aired on this floor. Well we know where Kurt is." Even standing on the other side of the oversized elevator Puck could still hear Santana's screaming at Sam. "Okay, okay he's on floor five in room 137!" Sam pulled the phone away from his ear a moment later, looking at it incredulously. "She hung up on me!" Puck laughed. "Dude, chill out. We're almost there."

* * *

><p><em>Flr 5 Rm 137<em>

Mike, Mercedes, and Quinn all stared at this message from Sam on their cell phones for a few seconds before it sunk in. They each grabbed their search partner and started running to the nearest elevator. Quinn and Lauren got to it first, riding from the second floor up to the fifth floor. On their way up the elevator paused at the third and fourth floors, letting in Mike and Tina and Mercedes and Rachel. They were all itching to burst out of the confines of the metal box and find Kurt, making the elevator ride of one floor feel like an eternity. Finally the gleaming metal doors opened and they all bustled out, running around frantically. Doctors were practically chasing them down, about to escort them out of the hospital if they caught them when a hand shot out of one of the rooms and grabbed Quinn, who in turn latched onto Tina who was already holding hands with Mike. All three got yanked into a dark supply closet. Mere seconds past before Lauren, Mercedes, and Rachel stumbled in.

"Okay there is no room in here for this many people. I don't even want to think about whose what is touching my leg," Mercedes said. Rachel started to hyperventilate when a cell phone suddenly lit up and illuminated a face, making everyone yelp and jump.

"Relax, it's just us," Jake Kraft said, his charmingly smiling face illuminated in a white-blue glow. Santana was right next to him, bathed in the light also, unable to take her eyes off of him. Quinn rolled her green eyes and Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and Rachel all exchanged a knowing look. They were all thinking the same thing. _Here we go again._ The door behind them cracked open and surprised all the new comers.

"Coast is clear." The small blond boy from the bus was crouched down by the door, his hand on the handle. He flipped a light switch as he stood up, showing for the first time that all the Dalton boys were in here with them.

"Here's the plan. We haven't seen Sam and Puck yet, which means they've probably already found Kurt's room since they found out first. I texted Ed and Joc- I mean JJ right after Sam called Santana so they should already be in here with us, which means that somewhere in between now and when we pulled you guys in here they found Kurt's room too. Now we are all currently being hunted down by the doctors, so we need to calm ourselves down and walk out of this closet composed and quiet so they don't kick us out of the hospital. Ready? Break!" Jake walked a few steps to the door, mumbling an apology as he pushed Mercedes and Tina out of the way to do so. He opened the door and stuck his head out, then walked out with the group right behind him.

* * *

><p>It was like all the air just rushed out of her lungs. Ed had been right; time just seemed to slow down and all the weight on her shoulders from worrying about Ed finding out her secret left her and all she could think and see was the stranger lying in front of her. His hair was a dull and matted brown color and his face was completely colorless and translucent, every vein and bruise visible on his skin. He had a splint on his right arm from his palm to his mid upper arm. His left leg was completely broken, covered in a full splint and hung in the air in a sling. His right foot had a white cast on it and two of his fingers were broken and held together in a metal band. He was covered head to toe in scratches, gashes, cuts, and dirt. He had a small square bandage taped to the right side of his forehead. Next to him a sullen boy with spiraling black-brown curls was knelt down, his hand lying lightly on top of the pale boys, like he thought that if he held it the hand would break. His bottom lip was trembling and tears were falling down his face like so many people throughout the day, dripping off his chin and splashing to the floor. He licked his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wiping away the tears with the sleeve on his other hand like little boys did. Sam and Puck were sitting in chairs behind him, both staring at Kurt with wide, scared eyes and no clue of what to do.<p>

On the other side of the room a short woman with short rich brown hair was hugging Finn, crying onto his worn navy t-shirt. The boy was staring at the stranger in the bed who just couldn't be Kurt Hummel like his heart was breaking, a new piece disintegrating every second. A man in an olive green vest, black and blue plaid shirt, jeans, and a camouflage baseball cap was standing in the corner, one foot leaning against the white wall behind him. His hand was covering his mouth and he was staring at the boy just like Finn was, only ten times more intensified.

"I don't want to go in there," Jocelyn whispered to herself. Her entire life she'd successfully avoided any situation that toyed with her heart. She'd never loved a boy in her entire life, though boys had claimed love for her. When that happened she always broke it off, never wanting to get too close. Bad things happened when people got too close. Very bad things. Now she was standing in front of a window, looking at the mess of one of the kindest people she knew and the people who truly loved him.

"It's not about you or me anymore, though. We have to be there for him," Ed said, more softness in his voice than anyone had ever spoken to her with in her life. She knew he was right. She took a few shaky deep breaths, closed her eyes, cleared her mind, then she reopened her eyes and walked over to the door. She placed a hand on the cold metal door handle, trying to make her hands stop shaking to open the door when Ed placed his hand on top of hers and pushed down lightly, opening the door for her. She looked up at him and he looked back at her, seeming to tell her to go on with his eyes. She stepped inside and instantly felt the atmosphere change. She wanted to burst into tears like Blaine and have someone else wipe them away. No, these people needed her support. She wouldn't start acting like a child when people needed her.

Jocelyn walked over to Blaine and knelt down beside him, placing a small delicate hand on his back. He started crying even harder and she just stayed there, rubbing his back like her mother used to do to her when she was little. She had no concern for acting like a guy anymore. Right now Blaine needed a Jocelyn, not a JJ.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ed asked Burt. Without looking at Ed he responded.

"No." Kurt's father's voice was shaking like he was using every bit of will and self-control he had in him to keep himself from crying. Ed wanted to tell him that he didn't have to be the strong one at a moment like this, but he didn't have the heart to.

At that very moment Jake entered the room with everyone else behind him. He immediately walked over to Blaine and sat down next to his sister. He grabbed Blaine gently by the shoulders and turned him towards him. Blaine looked at him with tears swimming in his eyes and more emotion in his face than he'd ever shown. Jake wrapped his arms around his friend and Blaine just sat there with his forehead laying on Jake's shoulder and his fingers gripping his shirt tight. Jocelyn put her arms around both boys and the three of them sat there for a moment. Mercedes walked over to Burt. She took his hand and waited patiently for him to look at her before she smiled half-heartedly at him and walked him over to Carole and Finn. Seeming to wake up, Burt took Carole's hand from Finn and held her instead.

Rachel walked over to Finn and touched her hand to his cheek with understanding eyes. He rested his hand on top of hers and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight like he never wanted to let go. Quinn stared at them in composed and hidden shock, but didn't break them apart. Finn had always been there for her when she needed him and sat in the sidelines whenever she needed Puck during last year's events. She respected that sometimes you needed someone more than someone else and she let their moment ensue.

Mercedes, Burt, Carole, Tina, and Mike all walked over to the circle and joined in the mournful hugging. Lauren and Quinn both walked over to Sam and Puck and held out their hands. The boys took them and the girls dragged them over to the circle too. Santana sat behind Jake and placed one of her hands on his shoulder in the group hug. Brittany wheeled Artie over and they sat on the edge of the circle, one of Brittany's arms hugging the group and the other circling around Artie's legs. They all sat like that for a long time, crying on one another for what they told themselves would be the last time, because Kurt needed strong friends and family to support him, not people who cried twenty-four seven who he would have to take care of when he was the one who needed the care. They cried until the tears all dried and they all felt exhausted.

* * *

><p>"I booked a couple of rooms for you guys at an inn just down the street." Burt Hummel flipped his old outdated cell phone shut and turned to look at the teenagers standing in front of him and his wife. They all looked so young and innocent right now, so vulnerable. He had tried to get them to go home so they could be comforted by their families but they insisted that they stay, saying that they wanted to be here when Kurt woke up and that the long drive back to Lima and Dalton would be too dangerous when they were all so exhausted.<p>

"Thanks ," Sam said, rubbing his eyes, "We should probably get going. The doctors are insisting that we leave because visiting hours ended ten minutes ago." Burt nodded and the kids exited the room, everyone taking one last look at Kurt, who still lay unconscious, bruised, and broken. Jake unlatched himself from Blaine and told him it was time to go. He grabbed his sister's hand, which Santana and Ed both found weird since Jocelyn had successfully kept everyone believing her cover story, and stood up with Ed right next to him, yawning and stretching like a cat. Blaine just shook his head, eyes pink but all the tears gone.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay the night in the hospital with the Hummels, if it's okay with them." He looked over at them with eyes that he could barely keep open.

"Sure hun," Carole said, wiping at her nose with one arm around her husband.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, looking at his best friend with concern.

"Ya, I'm sure. Just make sure Georgia and Ryan and Lucas, Erik, and Shane are okay before you leave, okay? They've been taking care of Wes and David all night and I'm sure they're more exhausted than we are, if it's possible."

"Sure Blaine. Just get some sleep okay?" Jake said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I promise I'll try." Jake patted his shoulder and then left with Jocelyn. Ed turned to Carole and Burt.

"If there's anything I can do or you need something, let me know?"

"Of course. Thank you," Carole said. Ed nodded and left.

Finn took a seat in one of the chairs and his mother sat next to him, laying down and sprawling out across three of the hard plastic navy chairs. Burt pulled a chair from the opposite side of the room up to Kurt's bedside. They all sat there, looking at Kurt and all in their own little worlds of thought.

Carole was the first to fall asleep, then Finn, and then Burt finally fell asleep. Blaine was still holding Kurt's hand at four in the morning, afraid that if he let go he'd never get to hold it again. He knew that Kurt wasn't dying, but seeing him like this just put the worst thoughts into his head. He saw the boy's eyes moving around under his closed lids and smiled. _So he's dreaming_.

Kurt mumbled something soft and Blaine had no idea what he said. He just smiled at stood up out of his chair to brush the boy's bangs out of his face. He looked so different. All of a sudden a song popped into Blaine's head as he stroked Kurt's hair.

"_If I don't say this now I will surely break as I'm leaving the one I want to take._

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait._

_My heart has started to separate._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh , oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby._

_I'll look after you._

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go.  
>Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know?<br>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around.  
>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh , oh__  
>Be my baby.<br>__Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh, oh__  
>Be my baby.<br>I'll look after you.  
>And I'll look after you.<em>

_If ever there was a doubt my love she leans into me._  
><em>This most assuredly counts she says most assuredly.<em>

_Oh, oh_  
><em>Be my baby.<em>  
><em>I'll look after you<em>  
><em>After You<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Be my baby<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh<em>

_It's always have and never hold._  
><em>You've begun to feel like home.<em>  
><em>What's mine is yours to leave or take.<em>  
><em>What's mine is yours to make your own.<em>

_Oh, oh_  
><em>Be my baby.<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Be my baby.<em>  
><em>I'll look after you.<em>

_You are so beautiful to me._  
><em>You are so beautiful to me."<em>

Blaine finished singing quietly to Kurt and sat back down, mesmerized at how peaceful someone in his condition could look. The boy's eyes had stopped darting back and forth and he was lightly snoring, his chest moving up and down slowly. Blaine smiled. He lied his head down on the crisp hospital sheets on Kurt's bed and stared at their holding hands until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. I feel depressed now : I'm a huge glee fanatic and I love it with a stalkerish passion, especially le Klaine ;) I don't know, i guess the reason my usually happy self wanted to right something so depressing was just to see how deep Blaine and Kurt's relationship could go (which it will in the following chapters, believe me) and plus, writing a fanfiction really helps heal the hole that the stupid breaks Glee takes evry so often make in my life. And watching the Klaine kiss on repeat a million times a day helps too ;) Believe it or not, I swear I'm not this creepy and stalkerish in real life ;)**

**Song-Look After You by the Fray (found their first album while I was cleaning my room today. They used to be my favorite band before Taylor Swift came along and i started listening to the pop stations on the radio and not the boring crap my mom listens too ;) lol keep in mind this was back in like fourth grade)**


	4. Come On Get Higher

**Kk, first things first: I do not own Glee. wish I did, but hey ;) I'm soooo glad they fixed that login problem :) I was just itching to post these chapters**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up slowly, lifting his head and blinking his eyes a couple times, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. He raising a heavy hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He then ran it through the dark curls that now spilled over his forehead that had been matted down by sleep. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He felt something squeeze his hand and he whipped his head around, startled, to look at his other hand. A smaller, paler, more delicate hand was resting in there, fingers curled in between his. He followed the hand up to the arm it belonged to, then proceeded to follow the arm up to the face of a impossibly beautiful sleeping boy. The bright light from the window on their right almost illuminated him, bringing out the soft shadows on his cheeks that his long feathery eyelashes created and bringing out the copper in his brown hair. He stirred a little, shifting around in his bed slightly and squeezing his dainty fingers around Blaine's hand again. Blaine smiled lovingly at how angelic this boy looked right now, what with his soft pink lips slightly smiling while he slept and his adorably tussled hair.<p>

Kurt felt someone brushing his brown hair with gentle fingers and he smiled to himself, thinking of how his mom used to do that to him. Any time he came home crying his mother would just stroke his hair and he'd fall fast asleep in her arms, making all the monsters under his bed and vicious kids at school disappear in an instant. Even while he stood at her bedside in the hospital weeping at her condition she still managed to stroke back his bangs and wipe away his watery blue eyes.

He opened those eyes of his that he was so famous for and found the world a bunch of blurred colors that blended into one another as they spun around in a dizzy fashion. He looked up to find a figure standing over him wearing blue as his vision made his sway.

"Mom?" he called out, his voice cracking. He was still halfway asleep and he had no idea what was going on. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was leaving the movie theater with Wes, Ryan, David, and Georgia.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me," Blaine said with a sigh, pulling his hand away and placing his elbows on the railing of Kurt's hospital bed. He leaned over and stood there, staring at Kurt with those unreadable and always somewhat guarded brown eyes. It made Kurt a little sad to think that they'd made all that progress and now it was like they were only friends all over again. It was like a slap to the face.

"Not disappointed," Kurt said, eyeing Blaine thoughtfully, "just surprised."

"Why?" Kurt looked down at his lap, not wanting to answer Blaine's question. He saw peripherally the dark blue sling holding up his leg and felt his heart stop beating for a second. He looked out of the other corner of his eye and saw his ugly white arm splint and the two broken fingers on the hand that Blaine was holding. So he was in a hospital. And Blaine was holding his hand.

"I've always hated hospitals," Kurt said quietly and thoughtfully, "ever since my mom died. His bangs fell over his forehead, all whispy-like, grazing his eyebrows. Thick pieces of hair tumbled messily over one another on his head in every which way and it made him look just like a little boy in Blaine's eyes.

"Hey." Blaine brushed his thumb over Kurt's small, delicate hand. He noticed how fragile Kurt just seemed to be now. He looked paler, making his scrapes and bruises stand out more, and his hand was ice cold in spite of being held in Blaine's warm one all night long.

"Hey." Kurt wouldn't look at him, but his voice was full of a sad resignation. Blaine knew that e'd seen his injuries now. He had that hopeless look glazing over his usually dancing blue eyes, and he just radiated giving up. Blaine felt so overloaded with emotions that he felt like he was going to explode. He was furious that Kurt was giving up on himself, heart-wrenched because of the pain and sorrow lurking in the depths of Kurt's eyes, and

"You had me going for a minute back there." Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly, barely touching his lips to Kurt's freezing skin. He smiled when he heard Kurt's heart monitor start beeping faster and he could have sworn he'd seen Kurt bite his lower lip.

"You know me, if I go out I go out with a bang." Kurt laughed a little nervously at the end and Blaine sat their hands back down on the bed. The entire night they'd kept their hands held while they slept, and he wasn't about to let go.

"Everyone was worried for you. They're all here you know, the McKinley kids and Ed and the gang. They stayed here until the doctors told them they had to leave because visiting hours ended. Your stepmom and Finn and were here too, with Burt, but I guess they went downstairs to the cafeteria to eat breakfast or something. Wes and David are next door. They're fine by the way, a few bruises and stitches, that's all. The doctors just wanted to keep them overnight to make sure they both didn't have any concussions."

"I don't remember much," Kurt whispered, staring out the window blankly.

"Pardon?"

"From last night. It's like the static on a television screen up here," Kurt said, knocking lightly on his head with the tips of his knuckles. Blaine reached over to once again stroke his messy hair, this time only once, before smiling at him, affection in the soft curve of his lips.

"I'm sure it'll all come back to you. Sometimes our minds just don't want to remember certain things so they just push the memories away for a while."

A single tear made it's way down Kurt's face and Blaine felt his heart disintegrate like sand. I wonder if he can do this to anyone... He stood up and wiped the tear away, trailing his thumb up from Kurt's chin to just below his eye, tracing the streak the tear had left on his skin and lifting up his chin so that Kurt's swimming blue eyes were looking into his. He was about to pull away, afraid that he'd overstepped his boundaries and Kurt might not need this right now, when Kurt grabbed his hand and held it there, looking up at him with the eyes of a scared child before closing them hard, letting the tears slide down from his long lashes. Blaine leaned over the railing of the bed and pushed back his bangs to kiss his forehead, telling him in a quiet voice that it was all going to be okay, that they'd figure it all out. Kurt started to really cry now, small muffled sobs escaping his trembling lips. Without thinking anything through for once, Blaine lifted up the thin sheet that covered Kurt and got into the small hospital bed with him. He wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and pulled him close. Kurt just hugged him and rested his head against his chest. Blaine kissed the top of his head and held him for a while, resting his chin on top of Kurt's head, just letting him cry. He was mumbling something, but Blaine couldn't understand him between sobs and sharp intakes of breath. So many tears in so little time, Blaine thought. You're so lucky so many people care about you Kurt. So many people.

"I'm so scared and confused and it all just hurts so much." Kurt rocked himself back and forth, barely getting in a breath when he needed it. His fingernails were digging into Blaine's hand, but the boy didn't notice. All he felt was the massive heartbreak at Kurt's words, like all happiness and worries just escaped him, rushing out of the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt called his name with tremulous breath. How could one person make him feel so pained? He'd was sure he'd never felt so awful in his life. This boy just twisted his stomach into tight knots and pulled at his heart. He had no idea how to make him feel any better, which just made him feel worse. This boy was the reason he woke up every morning, and Kurt didn't even know it. Couldn't he just this once make him feel the happiness he felt just being near him every day, especially now when he needed it the most.

"I'm here Kurt." Blaine unwrapped one of his arms from Kurt to wipe away some of the tears gently, barely touching his face. His fingers lingered a little on his cheeks before he slowly pulled his hand away to lace his fingers with Kurt's on the thin, crisp, white linnen sheet.

"Sing me something? Preferably not some meaningless pop song about sex or drinking." Blaine laughed silently.

"Of course," he whispered in Kurt's ear. He took a minute to think of a song and cleared his throat when he thought he'd found it.

_"Slow down, you crazy child._

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile but then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You'd better cool it off before you burn it out._

_You've got so much to do and only so many hours in a day._

_But you know that when the truth is told that you can get what you want or you can just get old._

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through._

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

_Slow down, you're doing fine._

_You can't be everything you want to be before your time although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight._

_Too bad but it's the life you lead._

_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need._

_Though you can see when you're wrong, you know you can't always see when you're right, you're right_

_You've got your passion, you've got your pride but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true._

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

_Slow down, you crazy child and take the phone off the hook and disappear for awhile._

_it's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two._

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told that you can get what you want or you can just get old._

_You're gonna kick off before you even get half through._

_Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?"_

"I'm shocked you even knew that song existed. It's one of my favorites of Billy Joel's," Kurt said softly when Blaine's smooth voice had slowly faded away. Somewhere in the middle of the song Kurt had stopped crying, mesmerized by Blaine's voice and the meaning behind the lyrics.

"I used to have this big thing for 13-Going-On-30," Blaine said smiling. Kurt laughed and wiped away at his nose.

"I'd forgotten it was on that soundtrack."

"I'm ashamed of you Kurt Hummel. One hundred percent appalled," Kurt laughed a little more and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder to keep the sound from bouncing off the walls. It felt so good to laugh that he didn't want to stop. Blaine laughed a little with him, just out of sheer happiness that Kurt wasn't crying anymore, and kissed the top of his head again. Kurt's laughter quickly faded away at the touch of Blaine's lips and he pulled away from Blaine's chest to look him in the eyes. They sat like that for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, before Kurt tried to say something. Blaine just squeezed his hand and quietly shushed him.

"Ten bucks says they'll make out," Ed said to Jocelyn. They were standing at the window of Kurt's hospital room with coffee and breakfast in hand. They'd been about to wake Blaine and Kurt up when they walked up to the window and saw them both already awake, Blaine comforting Kurt as he had a melt down.

"No way. Blaine's into that sensitive guy crap. He wouldn't dare try anything with Kurt in this condition. And Kurt's so out of it from the trauma and the pain meds that there's a good chance he can't even tell if his hands are his feet or vice versa, so... Yeah. I think it's safe to say nothing's gonna happen." Ed looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What? You forget I have a sister who I'm very close with." Jocelyn quickly turned back to the scene in the hospital room, paring that she hadn't messed things up. A moment later Ed did the same.

"How-," Ed began, then paused, a hard look of careful thought on his face. He had to make this statement come out perfect, or else JJ would figure out the true motives behind the simple question. "How is she? Your sister, I mean. Last time I saw her she had a total melt down and stalked out of Dalton, screaming and shouting. I figured she'd enrolled herself in some sort of school for the mentally unstable." Jocelyn cocked her jaw. This was one of those moments that presented themselves so often where she just wanted to turn around and slap Ed so hard he'd fall over. He had no right to go around talking about that incident like that. Not after what had been said.

"Umm... She's good I guess. I mean, she says she never wants to come back to Dalton ever again. Something about some asshole who broke her heart or something," she said, trying to sound casual. She smiled slightly in victory when she saw Ed look down at the floor guiltily.

"Oh," was all he said. They both turned their attention back on the two boys on the bed. They couldn't hear anything through the thick plexiglass window, but they didn't need to. Their emotions were as obvious as if someone had painted them on their faces. Kurt was staring at Blaine with his mouth slightly open, eyes wide and wondrous, almost hopeful of something. Blaine's hand was cupping the side of the younger boy's face, his thumb stroking his cheek slowly. He pulled his had down a little lower so that he could delicately trace Kurt's lips with his finger, seemingly entranced.

"He really cares about him, huh?" Jocelyn asked Ed, mesmerized by the moment. None of the boys she'd dated had ever treated her like that, never considered her feelings or what she wanted or what was best for her. Watching this moment between Kurt and Blaine seemed like a fairytale, almost making her feel bad for intruding in on it and spying.

"Are you kidding? He's all Blaine ever talks about. One night while we were studying for finals we all fell asleep on top of our textbooks. I woke up around three-thirty-ish and Wes and David were holding an iPhone up to his mouth. I was about to pull them away and tell them to let the guy sleep when they shushed me and told me to listen. Blaine was mumbling in his sleep about something, and the only word you could ever hear clearly was Kurt.". Ed ran a hand through his dark waves repeatedly. Jocelyn couldn't help but wonder why he did this. He always did it when he was either lying, hiding something, stressed, or if deep thought. Right now she couldn't tell which of the choices this occasion called for, if any.

"Jake tells me that he thinks Blaine might be falling for him." Jocelyn looked at Ed expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Everyone else seems to think so too. All I know is that I've never seen him as happy as he is when Kurt just simply walks into the room, and I've never seen him fall apart so fast as he did yesterday. It usually takes months for him to show any form of stress, and yesterday he just couldn't contain it all at the thought of losing Kurt. I hate think of what'll happen if Blaine finds the stupid bastard who did this to Kurt." Ed's expression was impossible to read. He never stopped confusing Jocelyn.

"Blaine has that look in his eyes. He's thinking about kissing him." Jocelyn was honestly a little creeped out now.

"You know his looks? What, do you like stalk him or something?" The tops of Ed's cheeks turned pink, and he stumbled to find words.

"Look, I've just known the guy forever. The only reason I know that he wants to kiss Kurt is because he looked at Erik that way back when they were dating. A lot. Wes and David and me almost didn't survive." Jocelyn's mouth dropped open.

"They dated?"

"What? You didn't know? Well, yeah, they dated. Last year was Erik's first year at Dalton, and from the second he stepped foot on that cold marble flooring he just emanated the charisma and charm that makes up his personality. Blaine was drawn to him like a lost puppy and they dated for a few months. It ended pretty badly, but somehow they got over it and now we're all friends. All I can say is thank God. They were like the worst couple ever or something." Jocelyn didn't know what to say. Erik and Blaine? Wow.

"Aaaand... 3. 2. 1." Ed said like what he'd just muttered seconds ago was no big deal. Jocelyn, still shocked, slowly turned back to the window. Blaine and Kurt were mere inches apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"We should probably leave and check on Wes and David," Jocelyn said, a knowing smile playing at her lips as she grabbed Ed by the cuff of his jacket and dragged him away from the scene. "It feels weird to be spying on such a private moment."

"But-" Ed began, a slight childish whine to his voice. Jocelyn cut him off.

"Come on. Let's go," and then they trudged across the hallway to the room that Wes and David shared.

"Kurt I-" Blaine could feel Kurt's hot breath on his cheek, they were that close, and by the way that Kurt shivered he could tell that the same applied to the angelic boy sitting in front of him. This time it was Kurt's turn to shush Blaine. He put a finger up to Blaine's lips softly and left it there while he stared curiously at the way his lips parted the smallest amount underneath his touch. Blaine had been about to tell him that he didn't think that this was an appropriate time, what with all of Kurt's injuries. He had fractured ribs, a broken leg and ankle, a snapped arm, and two broken fingers. Blaine couldn't handle accidentally hurting him. Just thinking that someone else had hurt him this bad made him murderous, if he had even made the boy cry he would fall apart inside.

Kurt slowly pulled away his finger and licked the inside of his bottom lip, drawing his eyes up to look into Blaine's bright and melting hazel eyes. Blaine was instantly mesmerized and found himself staring mindlessly at Kurt's perfect pink lips. Kurt moved slightly closer and caught Blaine's attention, pulling his eyes up from his lips and into his blue stare. A second later Blaine lost all control and pulled his hand out from their hand hold to press it against Kurt's neck, forcing him closer so that their lips were crushed against each other in a passionate kiss. Kurt pressed himself deeper into the kiss and felt Blaine's body quake under the splinted arm he had behind Blaine's neck, resting on his strong shoulders. His other hand was in Blaine's curls, grasping them in his good fingers and pulling the boy closer and closer until Kurt cried out under Blaine's lips, wincing in pain, and the dark haired boy snapped open his hazy eyes. He immediately jumped away from Kurt, stumbling off the bed.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked with worry thick in his voice. He was slightly panting from the kiss. Kurt smiled at this but then went back to wincing as he lifted up the hospital gown, leaving him only in his boxers. Neither one seemed to notice, though, as Blaine was terrified that he'd pressed on a fractured rib and gone and full on broken it. Kurt was curiously inspecting himself, prodding at his rib cage delicately then biting down hard on his lip when he found what had caused the swell of pain. The doctor had woken Blaine up early in the morning to tell Blaine of Kurt's condition, so he well knew of the broken ribs, but apparently Kurt was just discovering them. "Kurt I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry..." Blaine said with a shaky voice. He'd done it. He'd hurt him. What kind of a boyfriend was he if he went around just tormenting Kurt? He though about this for a moment. Were they even boyfriends?

"Blaine don't worry about it. I'm so numb I can't even feel it any more. It's only when I apply pressure that it hurts." Kurt looked away from his chest and up to Blaine standing a few feet away, his hand pulling at the skin of his forehead and his eyes watery. Kurt motioned for him to come over but Blaine just shook his dark hair like a stubborn child.

"Kurt I don't want-"

"You're not going to hurt me by standing next to me smart one. Quit worrying and get your cute-when-worried butt over here." Blaine strode over to him and took his hand. He was looking at Kurt like a toddler did when he was telling his mommy he didn't mean to.

"I'm so sorry. I knew but- I- I forgot- I'm sorry," he stuttered and repeated. Kurt just smiled at him and laughed a little, biting down on his lip again as the laughter shook him, which in turn made his ribs flare in pain. When Blaine pressed down on his ribs it had cut through the numbness of the painkillers and he could feel every little motion kick his ribs. He put on a good face for Blaine, though, so he wouldn't go all dramatic on him and say he was too dangerous to be around, or something like that.

"It's okay Blaine. It doesn't hurt anymore. Don't blame yourself. If anything it's my fault." Blaine looked up at him doubtfully but Kurt just shook his head and continued. "We're just gonna have to be more careful."

"I hate seeing you like this," Blaine confessed quietly, absentmindedly squeezing Kurt's hand. "If I ever hurt you like this I can't even fathom what I'd do with myself. I promise to never hurt you Kurt Hummel. Ever." Kurt rolled his eyes but felt them being drawn back into Blaine's. There was no hint of amusement in his eyes or any of the other emotions that could usually be found flickering there, only a dead seriousness. A nurse walked in then, hobbling over to Kurt's IV by the window letting in the sunlight. She was completely oblivious to the situation, not even seeing the two boys' tight handhold. She smiled at the two of them and hobbled right back out of the room a minute later.

Kurt looked at the IV next to him and sighed, taking in all his injuries one more time in a quick glance. "I'm going to be here for a while, aren't I?"

Blaine smiled faintly down at him. "Yeah, but I'll be here with you for every minute of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review? I tend to stray from one topic to the next when I write, so if I did it would be really helpful if you'd lend me your input cuz lets face it, I'm a sucky self-critic ;)<strong>


	5. Kiss and Sell

**Here we go again ;) Hope this is okay. I DONT OWN GLEE. sigh...**

* * *

><p>"Wait, so they were about to make out and you left them to come visit us? What's wrong with you?" Wes asked incredulously. Jocelyn stared back at him like he was crazy.<p>

"Okay my perv radar is going off." Wes just rolled his eyes at her and let his head fall back against the wall, banging it.

"While we're so flattered that you took the time to come visit us less popular folk, I agree with Wes. Ed we've been trying for months to catch them doing something! We need proof! Now you've taken one of our few chances for an eyewitness account and thrown it away. Great job," David said with a suddenly sullen expression. A minute ago Wes, David, Sam, Puck, and the other Dalton boys had been throwing around a latex glove filled with chocolate hospital pudding, smiling and laughing like idiots while daring each other to see who it exploded on first. Ryan and Georgia had been scolding them and when Georgia jumped up in the air in the walkway between the two hospital beds to catch the thing, it exploded on her. Wes couldn't control himself and started laughing so hard he thought he'd explode so Ryan walked over and started to slap and hit him. As Wes said "Ow" and "I'm sorry" over and over again between fits of escaped laughter while he held his arms up to defend himself from the attack, David's smile dropped from his face instantly and he was speechless. Georgia literally snarled at him while she wiped pudding out of her eyes and flung it aside and Ryan stopped attacking Wes to take her to the restroom to clean her up. Jocelyn and Ed were just starting to enter the room when the two girls flew by them.

"I'm sorry, but are you to trying to get on the sex offender website? 'Cause I can put in a good word for you if you want..." Jocelyn was eyeing all three of them now with a look that read 'insane'.

"Shut up New Kid!" Wes said, throwing a pudding glove at her. She yelped and ducked just before it exploded on the butter yellow wall behind her, sliding down more like toxic waste then chocolate pudding. _No wonder they didn't eat it..._

"His name's JJ," Ed said, shocking Jocelyn. He hadn't gotten her name right once before. She'd honestly thought he hadn't known it or hadn't cared enough to bother.

"Whatever. See JJ, Blaine has a history of making relationships up in his head. First with little Tommy Tarkinson in second grade," David began, gesturing with his hands.

"Then that emo kid in eighth grade who Blaine had sworn 'understood him better than anyone'," Wes continued, rolling his dark eyes.

"Can't forget the Gap incident back in February," Lucas said, tapping the side of his head with his finger. All the Dalton boys groaned.

"What happened at the Gap?" Sam whispered to Puck, both sitting beside Wes in the plastic blue hospital chairs. Puck just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, and then of course there was the whole Erik debacle," Shane said shamefully, eyeing his spoken friend next to him who had an unreadable expression plastered on his chiseled face.

"Yeah, about that..." Jocelyn started. Wes just held up a hand to her.

"Some other time New Kid. Some other time."

"Anyways," David said, eyeing Wes scornfully, "we just want to make sure that Blaine and Kurt both don't get hurt by Blaine's well-known and multiple delusions of love."

"Well that sucks because apparently Kurt's been making up crap too. I overheard Rachel and Mercedes talking to that Asian chick in the glee club about it awhile back. Yeah, something about a guy at Dalton," Puck said. Sam shoved him.

"Idiot, it was probably Blaine! And obviously he wasn't making it up if they're making out across the hall as we speak."

"Great, now it's even worse than we feared," Wes said with a tired sigh. He dropped his head dramatically into his hand which he had propped up on the railing of his bed. David shook his head in the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, but how is it worse? If they are indeed 'making out' then doesn't that mean that the relationship is real?" Jocelyn asked confused. This conversation was going nowhere.

"No, New Kid, it most definitely doesn't. See, if both of our good old romantically involved man pals are delusional when it comes to dating, then they may be imagining all this as we speak. When Blaine, being the dapper young creep he is, sees a piece of lint on Kurt's blazer at school, let's say that he picks it good-naturedly off his friend. Then Kurt, having made up their endless love, sees this as an excuse for Blaine to touch him, so poor little Kurtsie-wurtsie winks at our gentleman. Then the next day, they go to a movie as 'just friends'," Wes heavily finger quoted this, "and Kurt yawns during the film and absentmindedly sets his arm down so that it lays on Blaine's chair. Blaine, also heavily imaginative, sees this as the classic movie-turns-to-date move. Sooner or later they've convinced each other that they're dating when one asks the other to grab ice-cream alone together, when quite actually they've really been remaining glacial the entire year and haven't gone on one romantic date."

"Wow. That's a lot of confusing logic you've got there. But I see what you're saying. Didn't they like kiss before sectionals though?" Jocelyn asked, still a little unsure of the truth behind what Wes was saying.

"Supposedly," David said, "but if they actually are making their relationship up, then who's to say that Kurt didn't trip over a crack in the floor or something and stumble onto Blaine's mouth?" Everyone seemed to think about this for a moment. Although highly unlikely, it could have happened...

"Wait a minute, why are we sitting here wondering about this when there might be some guy-on-guy kissing action going on across the hall at this very moment?" Puck wondered out loud. They all seemed to realize this and then stumbled out of their seats and out into the hall.

"Fine! Leave us here all left-out and wondering what's going on! We don't mind!" Wes called out after them.

"Let it go, Wes. Let it go," David said with a sigh just before a fuming Georgia and Ryan entered the room.

"It was nice knowing you," Wes said to David, gulping.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we missed it?"<p>

"I don't even think it happened."

"Nuh uh. Nope. No way."

"Why don't you all just ask Ed if Blaine has _that look_ in his eyes?"

Everyone snickered and looked at Ed who in turn blushed and mumbled something before turning his face away from the group.

"Has anyone else noticed that Kurt is 100 percent shirtless right now?"

They all nodded.

"Is anyone else totally shocked that Kurt actually has moderate abs?"

They all nodded again, dumbfounded.

"Is everyone completely unable to stop staring at shirtless Kurt?"

No one responded, some people looking at their feet and others turning red.

"It's-" Lucas began.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Shane said, jumping up and down giddily like a thirteen year old girl when Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the hospital bed. Everyone, including a shocked Jocelyn, turned to look at him, bewildered. "Screw you guys. I'm ready for this whole I'm-a-lonely-hobbit business to be over with," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest but still smiling out of the corner of his mouth.

They shook their heads but turned back to the scene playing out in the pale blue hospital room. The two boys were exchanging words, Kurt with a dazed expression and small, dopey smile.

"I think they already kissed. I mean look at that 80's movie love struck look in Hummel's eyes." Sam was looking at the two suspiciously, flicking his hair around. He had developed a habit ever since that whole Justin Bieber phase thing.

"Nah. They'd be attempting to make gay babies right now if they'd already kissed." Everyone now looked at Noah Puckerman. When it came to Kurt and Blaine they all had said some pretty strange things, but this was by far the creepiest thought, especially since it gave some of the teenagers standing there some shiver worthy mental images.

"Okay, well before I die of insomnia from the nightmares I'll be having from now on due to that sentiment, I'd just like to say that I still stand by my previous claim that Blaine's too much of a good guy to try anything on Kurt after what he's been through and how he's hurt right now," Jocelyn said matter-of-factly.

"Wanna bet?" Erik said, speaking for the first time. His voice was full of that cocky confidence, like he knew Blaine ten times better than Jocelyn did, which although probably true, still pissed her off. She smirked at him, a blazing fire in her deep green eyes.

"Fine with me. Twenty bucks says I'm right." Erik raised his eyebrows at her, then grinned darkly.

"Be prepared to give up those twenty dollars in about five minutes. I don't accept I-owe-you's or checks." God she hated cocky guys.

"You've got yourself a deal," she said, holding out a hand. Erik shook it, pulling on her arm so she stumbled towards him and she could smell the peppermint gum on his breath.

"Twenty bucks on JJ," Ed said, stepping beside Jocelyn. She pulled her hand out of Erik's and looked up at the tall boy standing next to her. Why was he being like this to her now? She was exactly the same person she'd always been, just with fake sideburns and an incredibly uncomfortable wig that looked far too similar like her brother's hair for her taste. Why wasn't he messing with her hair like the annoying older brother she'd never wanted, or teasing her about how short she was, or tripping her every time she walked by? He looked down at her and something was hiding in his sea green eyes. She stared up at him, trying to figure out what it was when he turned away, eyes blazing, to Erik.

"Great. Forty bucks flying into my back pocket." Jocelyn could have sworn she saw Ed cock his jaw after this comment from Erik. Suddenly everyone was taking sides and placing bets, Shane and Sam on Jocelyn's side and Puck and Lucas placing bets with Erik. If Jocelyn lost, her group would owe Erik eighty dollars. Crap.

They all turned eagerly back to Kurt and Blaine who thankfully had remained in the same positions. They were still talking about something, but Kurt wasn't looking into Blaine's eyes, he was staring a little lower, and even from outside of the room everyone could tell he was staring almost hungrily at his lips. Erik smiled cockily at Jocelyn and was starting to take his faded brown leather wallet out of his back pocket.

"It's not over yet," was all she could say. He stared at her and shrugged, dropping his wallet back into his pocket.

Kurt was shivering and Blaine noticed, saying something to him and reaching out to him, placing a hand on Kurt's bare shoulder. He bent down and grabbed the thin hospital gown off the cheap speckled tile and offered it to Kurt, who just shook his head with a short reply. Blaine was starting to turn around and step towards to the door, making all the eavesdroppers outside duck down to the floor, out of view of the window, when Kurt grabbed his wrist. The group waited ten seconds before slowly popping back up to watch the boys. Kurt was looking at him with that look that everyone that knew him had seen him use, that look where he threatened to close off your heart. Blaine peered down at him with a soft expression and when Kurt mumbled something to him everyone saw in his face that he was helpless to refuse. He abandoned the idea of leaving the room for whatever reason and walked back up to Kurt's side, making a shooing motion with his hand. Kurt scooted over, still boring into him with those stunning deep blue-gray eyes, and Blaine crawled into the bed next to him. Kurt's lips turned into a thin, small happy smile and he leaned into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and shutting his beautiful bright eyes. His small hand was grasping his wrinkled navy and red striped tie and his bare chest was lying on its side on top of Blaine's. Blaine snaked an arm around the boy's waist and ran his other hand across Kurt's exposed arm, like he was trying to warm the boy up. He kissed the top of Kurt's ear before leaning back with a content smile on his lips, closing his eyes too. Within a matter of minutes they had stopped moving and talking altogether. Jocelyn smiled at them, then realized something. She turned on her heel to face an annoyed and disgusted looking Erik Fae and held out her hand.

"Let's see, I think you boys owe me and my crew here what, like sixty dollars?" Puck's eyes widened so far Jocelyn thought they were about to pop out, and Lucas looked like he was about to feint. Erik's eyes were blazing in rage as he pulled out his wallet again, this time for an entirely different purpose.

"You know what," Jocelyn said thoughtfully, a thought brewing to make this moment even sweeter, "keep the money. I don't need your pitiful cash. Consider this," she reached out quickly and grabbed Erik by the shoulder, then jerked him towards her so that she could whisper in his ear, "an I-owe-you." And with that she walked away, leaving all of the boys staring after her.

"Puckasaurus is starting to dig this dude," Puck said, surprised by the little wimp's sudden streak of badass, and happy that he didn't have to give him the remnants of last summer's pool cleaning.

"Really? I think he's incredibly annoying, arrogant, and sure of himself," Erik said, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

"Yeah, well so are you but..." Ed said, making Lucas and Shane unsuccessfully stifle laughter. Across the hall all six of them could hear yelling coming from Wes and David's room, even though the door was shut.

"Come on," Ed said with a sad sigh, "we better get in there before it gets too ugly." And with that Erik, Sam, Shane, Lucas, and Puck walked to the room and opened the door.

Ed stayed behind for a moment, his eyes trailing after JJ. God he reminded him of his sister. His beautiful, beautiful sister. The only thing that was different was that he had Jake's hair, not Jocelyn's gorgeous long platinum curls. He was the same size, though, and he had her family's bright emerald evergreen eyes. Even Jake had those eyes, but they never had the playful fire in them that Jocelyn's did, always inviting you in for a burn. JJ had those same lively eyes. He felt his fingernails digging into his palms and he looked down at them blankly. He'd screwed everything up. He'd had his chance with Jocelyn and he blew it. That actually wasn't true, he remembered. According to Jocelyn he'd had chance after chance throughout the years, which he'd spent ridiculing and degrading her. Every time he thought about her he hated himself more and more. He dragged a now slightly bleeding hand through his dark wavy hair restlessly. The worst part: he thought about her every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, review are appreciated, especially in this chapter, what with all the bouncing around and the mildly focusing on Klaine. :)<strong>

**-JC**


End file.
